Victory Lane
by Gasaway Alley
Summary: Outtakes for Kick the Tires and Light the Fires. Side stories to go with certain chapters. Rated M for sexuality, decadent words and good times.
1. Uno Rooster Tails & Starry Skies

**This is an outtake that didn't quite make it into my newest chapter of Kick the Tires. I needed this to help knock out the block. I do plan to add to this with other's pov and side stories.**

**I have to thank all of my DC friends that make me laugh, snort, and spew food on a daily basis. **

**Mistress of the Moon, thank you for telling me to add more decadent words. **

**This is rated M for a good reason. Words, sexuality and richness are abundant.**

**Per the usual, SM owns all rights and honors to her multi-faceted characters. I just like to make them go fast. And, Alice and Jasper like to shop together. Who knew?**

**Chapter Uno ~ Lowboys, Stroking, and Type 'O' Neg**

**===ALICE===**

Fuzzy hazes of intermittent glimpses tattered and flitted through my head as I decided when the best time to call Bella would be. We had been planning to go down to Brooklyn, WA. to go camping. There were plenty of places to hunt and get in some motocross riding before we headed out to Sonoma, CA. Jasper and I had picked out three different toy haulers, all our riding gear, and each person had their own dirt bike, quad or UTV.

Jasper was more than happy to pick each custom item out. He actually had to make me sit with him while he went to every website for Suzuki, Yamaha, and KTM to get exactly what he needed. I had never heard him say, "duuuuude", so many times at once in our long time together. I was proud. Then we went shopping for everyone's gear. That's where my expertise kicked in.

Emmett got the 2010 Answer brand limited edition "Bubba" Stewart riding gear in black, white and rich, dull gold. The pattern looked like scratched tic-tac-toe and had blocks of black chevron running through the jersey and pants. Where to even start with his helmet? It had the same coloring as the outfit in a mad, skull and gears landscape. It was fitting. He always reminded me of a 'Bubba'.

Rose got coordinating women's Fox Switch/Ride/Dirt Paw gear. Hers of course had deep rouge-red piping and accents that matched her Topkick paint. Whorly swirling patterns adorned half of the long sleeve jersey that matched the similar patterned dark charcoal pants. Her pants were the only ones out of everybody's that covered the boots rather than tucking inside. The helmet was ostentatious in its patterns of tribal scrolls and multi-sized hibiscus flowers in gray's and euchre reds.

I picked matching gear for Edward and Bella in 2010 Fox 360 "Type 'O' Negative" pants, jersey and gloves. Criss cross, crazy geometric patterns of white, black, maroons, and yellows covered the entire jersey with lightning bolts that formed a large 'O-' with the FOX logo and checkered flags ran haphazardly across the polyester fabric. Normally, polyester is a complete no-no, but for these purposes, some fashion faux paus were a yes-yes. Their helmets were Troy Lee Designs, depicting "Love and Hate" banners with chaotic checkers, flames multi colored and vivid. They looked like speed at a standstill.

Feeling rather pleased with myself for my cleverness, I laughed out loud and showed Jasper the names on the tags to each of the riding outfit. He smiled and went back to chatting up a sales guy that had feral dollar signs lighting up his eyes.

Our outfits were the 2010 Thor "Paranormal" combo for me and the 2010 Fox "Platinum Anti-Scene" combo for Jazzy. The black and white stripes of my gear reminded me of the zebras we loved to hunt when we went on long safari trips. Purple accents ringed the Thor logo on both shirt and pants. The parallel lines also made me think of Rod Serling's TV show, _The Twilight Zone,_ opener. My helmet was simplistic with mono-grey toned stars shooting across the back fin and up to the front bill.

Jasper's gear was mostly tri-black with a helmet that sported ghastly depictions of grinning spectres and ghostly flames. All the boys got Alpinestar tech 10 boots with alternating chrome and black quick-latch buckles and all the girls got matching Alpinestar "Stella" riding boots in silver and arctic white. We would look gooo-ood ripping across the flora and fauna.

In my mind's eye, I could already see Jasper tearing through air and space on his dirge-dark dirt bike, churning up earth and mud in a rooster tail that was going to hit Emmett straight in the chest and face. Emmett was going to shout something related to a, _"bucket of whup". _ Who knew what really went on in that thick head of his? All I knew was Jazz's riding pants were going to hug his hips and ass in the most illegal way. _Note to self: catalog that image away for later._

Next in line were the rides. We had driven Jasper's jacked up Dodge one ton dually with a gooseneck lowboy trailer long enough to carry what we were about to buy. I always giggled when I jumped up into the cab. He had a giant sticker on the back windshield that read, " I rather be cummin' than strokin' " And, yes, it does have a 'Hemi' semi.

Emmett and Rose got 09 Yamaha Raptor 700E racing quads in metallic black, grey and _Topkick_ red, of course.

Edward got a '09 KTM four stroke, 450sxi dirt bike in its trademark orange, black and white. Bella got a '09 Yamaha Rhino 700fi sport UTV, two seater in sparkly, bass boat, "_Pimp Juice" _madrone color.

_Mmmm...Nelly always _made me break into song. "_Pimp juice - oooooooooh-ooooooooh-hoooooooo. I think I need to let it loose. Let her loose, let her loooooose... She only wants me for my pimp juice... _

Sales clerks aside, the only person who smirked was Jasper. They weren't about to be rude to the two people spending obscene amounts of money in their motorsports shop.

For himself, he bought a two stroke, Suzuki RM-Z250 dirt bike with flat black plastics. He said he had to have that bike since it was _the_ motocross bike that, '_Rockstar' _sponsored, Chad Reed won the AMA championship race last March. For me, he picked a Suzuki R450 Quadracer in a purple, black and white, that matched my riding gear. He mentioned something about a "power-plant" thingy that was eons beyond me. I didn't care, he said it was fast and that was all that mattered. Rose was so going to dust me anyway with the monster engine in her quad.

After we were done with our "power" purchasing, we fled towards our favorite rocky outcrop up the peninsula to hunt. I adored these free times with my husband. He was the alpha-helix of my universe. Just mere moments of being away from his person were, at times, physically painful for me. Since the beginning, when I had found him, we bore an irreversible bond. One that didn't dissipate nor become complacent. With each set of the sun and rise of the moon, we were razored and welded together. I had no life before our meet and no life with out him.

Jasper sensing my jangles of emotion, as only he can, came to corral me in his arms and rest his cheek on my head. His waves of love and understanding rolled over me, soaking and sinking into my _marmor_ pores. With a squeeze of his rangy muscled arms he stepped back to take a look at me through the roots of his lashes.

I swelled and floated in our fertile warmth as he gave me a look so searingly intense in it's own right, that it became physically evident as it grew and took spark form. Glowing and lovely, I tipped my head back to receive his ever wanting kiss.

Our tongues meshed and slashed as our lips suctioned to one another. I angled my head to carve out any more space. Jasper grated out an approval as his hands came up and buried themselves in my short hair. My hands were already exploring the familiar, yet, shatteringly beautiful planes of his back, shoulders and ass. Shamelessly.

He gently lowered us to a bed of wild spongy moss, blanketing me under the rote of stars and ink of night. A trillion novas twinkled and winked their approval of two natural lovers beginning their ascent into passion. We made short work of our clothing in our wont to have nothing between us, carefully as we would still need them.

Scars and bites were a map of his prior life and I knew each and every one intimately. I had kissed and licked every sensitive gossamer welt of skin. Guilt should have flooded me because a few of them were mine and in turn I had some on my skin too. We liked to be rough, we like to be tender, and every crescent was a declaration of imbibed ownership.

As his hands grazed and glazed over my sides, breasts and hips, he leaned to one side before ducking to my right nipple, sucking it into his mouth, marking me with his venom and tongue. Suckling gently then desperately, Jasper bit down. Hard. That sent me in to a crush of need, arching my back and locking an arm around his neck and grabbing a fistful of cornsilk hair as I cried out my carnations of clamor.

We continued to move together, rubbing and pushing against our fleshy hills and valleys before Jasper rose slightly, and looked deep as he slid his cock home. I rose to meet every thrust and gave back my own. We fluxed and shook as he plunged in and out, hard and plying, straight towards our salvation and ending.

Awash and a'sea in sensations, our bodies continued on in our primal reel. Jasper quickened his pace as he reached in between our bodies to rub and rough at my clit, stirring to life my first climax. I rolled heavily with the seizures of my orgasm, bursting and igniting arcs of off-color heat.

Jasper began his descent into ecstasy as he lost a bit of his cadence and became more jerked and roughshod. This was my favorite time. This was when my own seismic overtures came again. There was no helping it as his emotions veered and careened into me, wave after crashing lush wave, heightening me into insurmountable jubilation. He stiffened and pushed his slim unyielding hips impossibly farther and harder into my chasm as he came in a roar of echoes. I welcomed his heavy body back onto mine while we gathered our wits and whiles.

Deep hums escaped from a sated Jasper as he rolled to his side and kissed me silly. We kissed, dressed, kissed some more, and nearly began again before we scented a small herd of animal not far off.

Time to hunt and replenish. Time to love and be thankful for our gifts and each other. Time to finally be happy that our family was about to be complete via a brunette with a penchant for speed and a certain darkly carrot-topped vampire.

Which, reminded me. I had a phone call to make.

**Well, I am done and hope to have 13 up soon. **

**Reviews will make Jasper happy. And a happy Jasper is a horny Jasper. Don't leave him hanging!**


	2. Dos Wrenches, 'Lisle, & Cnotes

**Dos ~ Wrenches, 'Lisle, and C-notes**

**Ladies, I give you Viola Cornuta _aka_ Miss Vi. **

**This is her baby and her first public collaboration on a fanfic(that she admits). She beta'd my last chapter on Kick the Tires. This is companion to chapter 6 titled _Warning Flag_ and contains hot insight into the world of Esme and her 'Lisle. I was only too happy to let her take the reins since she does have a healthy affinity for _The Original Mr. Cullen_. Viola beta's for Annanabanana who is writing Rhapsody right now. Really great fic, so go check it out. She also is beta'ing Goldenmeadow's 25 prompted Portentous Tales. Vi is a juggernaut and really is one of the coolest women in the fandom. **

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns all twilighted related characterizations. Mercedes Benz owns the sweet ass car in this installment of Victory Lane. - ****Miss Vi owns her spectacular thought process and firework fingers. I own some of the lemony sugar snacks displayed here.**

**Esme and her 'Lisle**

**===Carlisle===**

Tired.

I was so tired. Mentally, certainly emotionally, if never physically. Keeping my two boys and their respective wives in line was all consuming lately. Not to mention Edward's sullen countenance draining me so severely at times that I wanted to run screaming into the night, dragging my ever-patient wife with me.

Now, this display from Bella's wolves promised refreshment. I found it merely amusing until I saw my Esme. My gorgeous, sensuous Esme, looking on quite breathlessly at the tableau of ostensibly human were-flesh laid out before us.

The human spectators still at the track were far from immune to the noisy delight expressed by the Quileute men and woman. Half-naked, they stretched and bent over their soap-streamed car, hoses and sponges flailing as they laughed and sang to their blasting music. My family's instinctive reaction was more worrisome. My sons stopped breathing and began gagging imperceptibly on solid lupine stench as it filtered through the strong smells of solvents, fuel and food at the track. _Ugh, wet dog on top of that! _

Rose and Alice tilted forward slightly, their chests rising quickly in tandem, nostrils twitching and eyelids flickering over each drenched member of the Wolf Racing crew. Esme stepped around to the front, moving at a speed which defied everything we tried to maintain in our human guises. Then she stood still and silent, inhumanly beautiful. My amusement flowed into anticipation.

Forcing my attention away from Esme, I glanced at Edward, as he peered mournfully at Bella. The girl looked indulgently at her crew's antics, yet turned slightly sick as she stiffened under Edward's narrowed eyes. "Bella, I think your guys are trying to get your attention," I interjected softly into the tension surrounding us. We needed to exhibit more human-like behavior instantly.

Startled, Bella said her goodbyes quietly and hurried back to her team, discomfited color high in her cheeks. Edward followed her every step with a steady stare, his expression as tense and focused as possible short of dropping to his hunting stance. I heard him whisper, "Walk a little slower, honey."

At my smothered chuckle Edward lowered his head briefly, relaxing his shoulders, then snapped up straight as I confided, "Yes, you did say that out loud. It's alright. Happens in the best of families. Just be thankful it was me standing nearest you, not your brothers."

Edward acknowledged my encouragement with a nod and stalked off. _Poor kid, nothing like trying to walk casually with a hard-on._ I went over to join Jasper and Emmett in the process of breaking down and tuning up the car. Rose flitted from shoulder to shoulder, pushing the boys aside whenever her patience was tested - which was every minute or so. Alice opened up a laptop nearby and accessed the spreadsheets showing what we had in stock and what we needed to order. She and Esme conferred efficiently, while Rose continued to bark instructions to everyone.

I leaned in to look at the laptop, twirling Esme's ponytail as it sprung from the back gap of her ball cap, and called to Jasper over the clangs and whirrs, "How's the patient feeling today?"

"Looking good, Dr. Dad. I think we can handle everything else. Your turn to keep your hands clean."

With the post-race routine winding down, and our cover of normality snapped back in place, I followed Esme while she swiftly sorted and stored the tools in the order commanded by Rosalie as head mechanic, engineer and master sergeant.

"Carlisle, this is so infuriating. A brand new wrench is missing; this has never happened before." My wife looked exceptionally stressed.

"Well, sweetie, maybe if you hadn't been so busy inventorying the skin tone and muscle groups on the wolves, you might have everything under control here."

Esme spun, again too quickly for the human eye, and hissed in my face, "Do not start with me, Carlisle. You know that is not where you want to go right now. And I wasn't inventorying a thing on those kids. I was eye-fucking each one of them and you know it."

"Go talk to Edward. You are in my way here, and he needs you and a bit of that calm compassion you pride yourself on. Rose is going to be even more hellacious than usual to be around if I don't get everything cleaned and put away now. And where the devil is that new wrench?"

Leaning in as though to kiss her cheek, I flicked the side of her jaw with my tongue. "All right Es, let me see what he has picked to pout about this time. Is it because Bella left, or is it because Bella may come back? I wonder what has Alice seen? In any case you and I will finish _our_ _inventory_ at the hotel." I tried to present gentle amusement in my current persona, yet gentle had nothing to do with my mood as I strolled off to find Edward. I certainly was not tired now. And, I certainly wasn't going to tell her that Bella had the wrench in her back pocket.

In all previous incarnations throughout our marriage, especially after the other mated couples joined us and Edward, we gradually adapted to the roles of mature foster parents of teenagers and young adults. Even if our recycled cover stories made Esme's and my youth clear, we still played the part of parents in public and relished the role of parents in private.

This time, though, we were peers with our other family members while on the race circuit. Our roles were redrawn by the tasks required to underwrite and race a stock car, and as crew and driver we took to heart our respective and enjoyable jobs.

The liberation for Es and for me was profound. No longer was I the idolized community doctor with a sweet homebody spouse raising a houseful of students. At last I was a young man with a young wife to the vast majority of humans who looked our way.

As beautiful as Rosalie and as fashion conscious as Alice, Esme had enjoyed a certain subtle rebellion against the girls as their mother figure. Her meticulously maintained dress and demeanor never stood out, no matter the teasing and encouragement of her daughters. She saved her flamboyant streak for me. Now surrounded by the shiny toys of our trade and outfitted in the head-to-toe camouflage of Team Masen ball-cap, polarized sunglasses and skintight jumpsuit, Esme strode onto the stage of our racing lifestyle with a vengeance.

I was used to admiring, even impassioned, glances directed my way; after almost four centuries my appeal to humans was as much a part of me as my scrupulously controlled bloodlust. What brought me up short as Masen Racing became established on the circuit, was the attention paid to my wife by the opposite sex. Not that I could fault them, I found her wildly impossible not to look at. _He who is without sin...cast the first...Oh hell, who am I kidding? This glass house had had every single room in it christened over our many years. But by preference always privately._

What turned the corner was the day at Darlington when Esme walked up to our garage bay cuddling a small boy...

***

_She has always had a penchant for small boys, having buried her own son soon after birth. This little one was sobbing and sticky-faced, obviously lost. On her heels burst up a flustered young man. From a distance I watched him reclaim his son, relief radiating off them both. Over and over he thanked Esme, never letting go of her hand. No wedding band. No wife or mother joined them. Pretty child, handsome man. Single father. Single hot dad. DILF. She glowed in a happy haze. I glowered in a jealous rage. _

_That day I lost my last claim to Calm Carlisle. I stalked over to my wife, gathered her by the waist, flew around back between the tour buses, pushed her up against the metal paneling, and razed and rent her jumpsuit from shoulders to knees. Mine was similarly shredded at the front fastening before I plunged deeply between her cream and heaven. We then took the next step to our burgeoning career as exhibitionists. I'm positive people walked by and noticed a couple getting more than a conversation on. They didn't linger._

_"Good Samaritan once again, huh? Did he ask for your number? Did he invite you to join them? Did he ask if you were married?" Each huskily vehement question drove home my love as well as drove her body into the denting metal._

_"Yes...he asked...Umm, oh yes, he did ask all that."_

_"And what did you tell this one? I know you like those pathetic needy dads. Every time you help them, they lap up every word you utter, every smile that belongs to me, only me." Acidic jealousy burned through my words. I couldn't help myself. She was mine. Mine to claim. Like I was right now._

_"Told him, mmm...to be more care- uhhh -ful in a crowd...it's unlisted...no, hmm, thank you...and for more years than he could imagine." _

_There were no more words to be said. I continued to ram my hips between her silken legs and long-shaft into her sheath as she grasped me in a vice grip that would have put a pilates instructor to shame. Her arms wound around my neck as she held on through the hammering I delivered. It was rough, raging and wrathful. _

_Es was a sight to behold with her beechnut hair blazing out in a serpentine curtain. She growled low and menacingly, letting me know that she was gone and her inner furie had taken over._

_Esme felt my urgency and answered my call with a savagery all her own. With her taut, begonia-pink tipped breasts bouncing up and down from our speed, I was momentarily distracted in my quest to dominate. My siren used that diversion to bite down with her glass-cutter teeth straight into the straining cords of my neck._

_That did it. As she began greedily sucking my venom into her mouth, I began to spill deep inside her, triggering her own shatter. The bus, which belonged to one of the other drivers, shook and metal groaned where my hands were splayed out behind Esme's head. I had used it as counter-balance as I dipped deeper into her well giving her every last drop that I could wring out. _

_Esme released my neck with a sweep of her tongue, and I corralled her lips to mine in a bruising kiss. Once I let go of her luscious lips, I disentangled her limbs from mine, picked her up, and ran to our bus as fast as I could move. No human eye could have picked me up in their vision, not that I would have cared at the moment. I was Es's king, hook, line and golden sceptre. She was my Valkyrie, my Freya, my Venus._

***

Needless to say, the owners of that bus never did figure out what happened to their vehicle, and the clear hand prints embedded in the metal remained a mystery. After that we took to packing extra clothes when we spent time at any track, much as our kids did when they hunted.

Reluctantly leaving Esme, who continued to do Rose's less than gracious bidding with her smile firmly in place, I finally found Edward mindlessly dragging his hand through his hair in front of the window in his hotel room. That one gesture captured Edward's every mood. I first saw it in a hospital ward in 1918, just after his doomed, widowed mother combed his hair straight back off his forehead, as befitted a young gentleman, clinging to her role as loving caretaker in spite of her hypoxia and heartbreak. Her half-conscious boy shoved his trembling fingers through his sweat-slick hair the minute she left his side, mussing it again into the tousle before me today.

In his reincarnation torment, in his newborn frenzy, in his prodigal shame, in his lonely years, in his rare contentment, Edward's fingers in his hair were the barometer. My oldest friend and youngest child, his heart now was lightening, but his posture was tense. I stood beside him, maintaining my human characteristics of concerned father, and waited. He told me the full depth of his fears for balancing our habitual bloodlust with his new found Bella-lust, laced as it was with her blood's special draw. In addition, he had the traditional worries of any young man newly smitten.

"She's so young, Carlisle. She has her whole life, her whole racing career in front of her. She doesn't need a distraction, particularly one like me. And Wolf Racing Team, you know what that may mean! But to resist, I don't think I know how."

"Esme was sixteen when we first met. A very young, very child-like sixteen-year-old, still climbing trees. Look where we ended up. Get to know her. The right thing will happen for you and Bella. Mom and I are counting on it."

"We're heading out to hunt. Emmett has big plans." Edward smiled in anticipation; Emmett's eyes were never bigger than his stomach.

"Good, you'll feel better after."

**===Esme=== **

My inventory was complete. The curtains, left open. The club chair, facing the open window. The candles, lit. The bed, turned down. My hair, brushed out. My body, nude. My shoes, strapped on. My husband, at the door. My man, seated. My lover, ready.

My 'Lisle gave me a look that stilled and seared time across my soul. His top lip lifted, accompanied by a snarl so deliciously feral, my faceted skin rippled as if goosebumps were trying to form. He looked so hungry, so indelibly sexy that, unbidden but welcomed, my thoughts wandered to time bygone...

***

_It wasn't too long after Emmett had come to live with the family, and we had all moved to Hoquiem, just south of Forks. Carlisle had come home one day early from a hunting trip. No one was there but me, and he came rushing in the front door all in a tither. _

_"Quick, Esme, come see what Emmett and Rosalie have done now." _

_Exasperated, I put my Silver Screen magazine, which featured Jean Harlow on the cover, down to go outside to see what what damage our ox of a new son had done. _

_When I got outside there was no damage or anyone else in sight. Only a beautiful 1936 Black Widow-colored Mercedes 540K special Edition Cabriolet with the top down shining in the sun. It was curved in all the right places, much like Ms. Harlow. Chrome accents shone everywhere including the custom grill. That gleaming grill alone would have made me weep if I could have. I took my time touring around this finely German engineered piece of iron art. This was the fastest production car of our time. Rosalie and Edward both would drool once they returned to witness such a streamlined piece of magnificence. Cars were currently the only place those two met for civil conversation._

_"Go sit in it. It's all yours," purred a silken voice behind me. _

_No need to tell me twice. Gleefully, I got in and sank in the plush grey leather. Carlisle stood next to me just outside the car door and dangled the keys above my head. I made a hasty grab just as he jerked them farther out of reach. _

_"Nuh, uh, uhhh. You have to pay the price first". _

_I pouted briefly, but I knew what the toll was. _

_"Just a sec. I'll be right back." I made a mad dash at vampiric speed up into the house. I applied a fresh layer of rhododendron-red lipstick, grabbed my favorite Hermes scarf, Foster Grant sunglasses and leather driving gloves and headed back down to the car. Stopping short, I raked my eyes over this amazing man and reveled at my good fortune that he had come into my life. Now he was standing there waiting for me next to a car that was almost prettier than him. Almost. _

_My 'Lisle held open the door, and I floated behind the wheel. The door shut with a smooth sound as melodic as any crooner's hit song. I slid the key home. The 180 horsepower engine ignited and treated my ears to a distinctive C-note whine from the exhaust blowers. _

_I let out a small squeek just as 'Lisle leaned over the top of me from his perch on the running board and planted a soul-searing kiss directly on my newly rouged lips. He nipped at my top lip and angled his head to deepen the kiss. As he thrust his tongue into my mouth ripples of desire coursed through my body. No one could kiss me like my man. No one ever would again. We stayed locked that way for several minutes until we were both panting with want. _

_"Well, that was exactly half the amount of payment I was looking for. Take it out and have fun. Don't be gone too long though, I intend to collect the other half once you get back." And, with that, he jumped off the vehicle and gave me a wink and a salute, bidding me a speedy farewell._

_With my left foot toggling the clutch pedal and my right mashing on the gas, I shifted into first gear, and tore out of our gravel driveway with an enormous grin on my face. _

_*** _

"Es, come here, but take your time. I want to watch you."

_God, yes! _Slowly. Almost at a standstill in the beginning, I began to walk from the window in a model's gait towards the ferocious focus of my desire. _Ha! Fierce this! Tyra's got nothing on me! _As I pulled closer to the vee made by his legs, he held up one pleasure giving hand for me to stop.

"Turn. I want to watch you twirl for me now."

Loving the feel of his hot gaze upon my body, I lifted my arms above my head in a silent belly dancer's pose and sinuously began to turn for my perfect husband. When I was completely facing away from him, I looked back at him through the space between my upraised arm and my shoulder. With a sexy smile, I began to shimmy and gyrate, crouching low onto my very pretty, very expensive high heels, easing my knees out in a 'Y'. Carlisle hissed an approval as my hair and back rubbed up against his groin. While still facing away, I quickly snapped my legs upright, popping my ass in the air just eye-level with his face.

I stifled a giggle as he almost flew backwards out of the chair from my little maneuver. His lust-blackened eyes widened as I swiveled to my right and licked my leg from my ankle to mid calf. The chair began to creak and groan under the onslaught of Carlisle's death grip on the armrests. Instantly he was out of the top of his coverall and unzipped for my viewing, touching, tasting, riding pleasure. _Oh yes sir!_

I straightened, pivoted and moved forward until my legs bumped the seat. With one foot planted on the scrolled arm of the overstuffed chair, I dug the heel of my stiletto down into the upholstery of the poor, unsuspecting piece of furniture. Carlisle smiled widely, the full row of teeth he usually hid gleaming, as he followed the line of my leg from ankle to thigh. Flexing, I pushed forward and snapped the arm of the chair off completely and brought my foot down into a pile of stuffing, staples and shattered wood on the floor. I did the same with the other arm. Now the target of my attention was fully accessible. He grasped my waist, and I sank down where I needed to be and began undulating at his favorite pace. His low rumble flooded my ears.

Just then the door to our hotel room flew open and all five "_children_" tumbled into the room. Seven bodies froze solid, and I peered over Carlisle's bare shoulder to see Emmett beaming, Rose scowling, Alice goggle-eyed, Jasper slack-jawed and Edward with his back turned. The mood was definitely broken, for now.

Good thing I was still ensconced over Carlisle's glorious length, or they would have had even more to gawk at. I liked to keep that steel girder all to myself.

"Well well, what have we here? Mommy and Daddy, sending the old skin boat to tuna town. And, whoa, nice job with the chair, how did you manage to do that, Carlisle? I have a spool of caution tape, better run back and get it before housekeeping shows up." Emmett's voice echoed in the silent room, diminishing even more of the erotic charge around 'Lisle and me.

"I didn't do it. Esme did."

With that, I met the eyes of Rosalie and Alice and winked. I _was_ obviously in this driver's seat. Rose did not change expression, but her head tilted slowly to one side, in tribute. Alice beamed down at my feet with a look of recognition and then took in the rubble surrounding them.

"Oh Esme, those shoes are hot! I knew you were going to buy the Italian ones we were looking at last week online. Did you get them in more than one color? I hope you didn't weaken the heels. We can get them fixed if you did. Maybe I can ask the hotel desk if they know of a reputable cobbler in town. I really should keep a professional shoe repair kit in my suitcases. Would you like me to take them now?"

"No!" Losing his last shred of patience, Carlisle blurted through clenched teeth, "Emmett, your business with us is what?"

"We need the extra keys, we are headed to..."

"I don't give a good God damn where you are going so long as you go immediately!"

His brief tantrum expended, Carlisle smiled into my eyes and murmured huskily, "Stay very still, sweetie. I want to try something." His hands slithered flat under my thighs to his trouser pockets bunched beneath me; he gently nudged and rocked me about but never quite pulled me off the _stick shift_. This maneuver was definitely one to develop further!

He pulled the keys out of one pocket and tossed them backwards over his head without looking. Emmett caught them easily. Alice and Rose started to tug their husbands out the door, following Edward who already had his hand on the knob. Emmett made a big fuss about meticulously putting the _Do Not Disturb_ sign in place.

With the door finally closed and locked, I dipped my head to Carlisle's neck and nuzzled soothingly, rocking my hips. He looked down at his hand, working it quickly. _Why is he not moving with me? _Curious, I too looked down. He was texting with one hand frantically, while the other hand trailed up and down my spine delicately and tugged on the ends of my hair.

"Sweetie, um, I'm doing some of my best work here, and you are not paying attention. Why did you get your phone out of your pocket? I thought you were interested in my moves."

"Oh, I'm very interested, Esme. Keep it up. Squeeze a little tighter, umhmm, just like that."

"Why are you texting instead of thrusting?"

"I have daddy issues."

"Carlisle, your father has been dead for well over three centuries. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, at this point I don't think he has an iPhone."

"No, Es, I don't have issues with my daddy. I have issues with being a daddy."

"And you need to text someone about that?"

"I need to text the caretakers at the Galapagos villa. As soon as we get this situation with the Quileutes sorted out, you and I will be on a plane headed away from every person named Cullen, Masen, Hale, McCarty, Whitlock or Brandon until the Shootout in Sonoma next month."

"Oh, happy plans, 'Lisle. What should I pack?"

"Those shoes."

**Leave Miss Vi some loves. She could use a bunch of stellar reviews for her first time out. Let her know what your fave parts were. **

**Personally, my favorite was the lap manuever where 'Lisle reached for the keys without unseating Es. Of course, the Mercedes scene was great too. I do love cars, especially vintage and muscle!**

**These are just purely self indulgent pieces of whimsical fun! The next chapter of Kick the Tires should be out sometime in the next week. So be tuned for it. Then another installment of Victory Lane will be coming too.**

**Oh, and look for Goldenmeadow's newest chapter of _Rebelward Without a Cause. Miss Vi and I teamed up for that one too. It will be out this week. The link is on my profile._**

**Chicas, reviews will get you a ride on hot DILF Carlisle's crank shaft...**


	3. Tres Red, Red Wine & First Times

Stephenie Meyer never meant it to be this way. Please do not read this if you are under the age of consent. This contains femme slash and underage drinking. So, please do not read if it will offend.

**Mer aka Frol223 did though. Okay, I might have had something to do with it. Oh, and Rowan Moon, who thought it would be delish too. Viola Cornuta worked a few commas and deleted a few that's. She is divine. She loves cheap champagne. **

**So, short recap...Bella confessed to Edward during a rather, erm...rather hot outdoor lemon(if I do say so myself), she had been intimate with Leah. He liked it. Really like it. **

**Here's what happened...**

**Tres ~ Red, Red Wine & a First Time**

The boys were all over at Charlie's to watch the NBA play-off game between the Sacramento Kings and the Philadelphia Sixers. I could not stand another evening of whooping and hollering after being with the pack all day, which left Leah and me to ourselves at her house. Sue, of course, was with Charlie and feeding the horde of starving pups. I think she felt best taking care of them all. It made her glow. After Harry's death, it brought her back to the land of the living.

Leah and I decided to have some "girl time." Funny thing for the two of us, as neither one was a card-carrying members of any _girly_ club. I think we both liked the idea of more quiet company than anything. So, with a couple bottles of rich red wine, courtesy of Leah looking older than she really was, some movies, and a butt-load of Symphony dark chocolate, we settled in. Well, the chocolate was for me. Her lupine digestive system couldn't tolerate the decadent indulgence.

At first we bitched about the boys, their immature ways, as well as the amount of food they could consume. We glossed my failed kissing attempts with Jake, as well as the horrible ending to her relationship with Sam. It was understood, so we danced around those things with humor at the absent boys' expenses. The general consensus was, _boys are smelly and you should throw rocks at them. _

We laughed and talked more as the wine flowed faster and faster. Leah confided to me she really was okay with her and Sam ending their relationship. She never had really felt comfortable in her own skin and was actually more than a little relieved when it was over. Of course, it had stung he'd left her for another. What true bitch wouldn't be pissed at being dumped. She wanted to be the one to do the dumping.

I have no idea what movie we were watching when Leah let out a huge sigh and asked "Do you sometimes wonder if it wasn't worth it?"

"What?" I pondered, not sure where she was going with this as the red wine was singing loudly in my veins at this point.

"The whole relationship, guy, thing. Sometimes I feel like I could be more attracted to women; it just seems easier." she slurred slightly.

"I don't know," I started, "I guess I've thought about it. Who doesn't after dealing with some jerk?"

She leaned forward a bit, putting her glass on the coffee table in front of our feet. Levelling her bright, but slightly unfocused gaze at me, "Have you ever kissed a girl or anything?" she asked quietly.

My brain was a swirling, red pool of wine and surprisingly enough, curiosity arose at the prospect of what she was bringing up. "Um, no. Have you?"

Leah giggled a little nervously "I've thought about it, you know, to try it out."

"You have?" My eyes widened at her admission, and somewhere inside of me, a little spark yawned and glowed.

"Well," she started suddenly seeming very shy and un-Leah-like. "Do you think you would want to try...you know...with me?"

I gasped a little at her statement. _Would I?_ The wine was pushing buttons in my brain. _Try it...what have you got to lose? Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to._

My skin felt very hot, flushed with the alcohol and the conversation's direction. I'm human, of course I had thought about it. I looked at Leah with new appraising eyes. She was drop trow gorgeous. Strong, lithe limbs and warm cacao brown skin. Lips to make angels cry. Raven hair as dark as her glittering eyes. At the moment, with the evening's turn spinning in them, they looked ravenous. I swallowed. My heart was pounding, and my fingers suddenly were itching to...what exactly? I wasn't sure. I felt myself shift toward her like a magnet to metal.

Leah must have sensed my movement, because she leaned over to me and kissed me full on the mouth. No preamble, no awkward pause to make sure we wouldn't bump noses. Her lips on mine. Suddenly the buzzing in my head dove to vibrate between my legs. It wasn't exactly fireworks or passion that made my toes curl, but it was really _nice!_

When I didn't run shrieking from the room or collapse into giggles, Leah kissed me again. This time, I felt her tongue slip between her lips to tease mine. She took my face in her hands and traced my mouth slowly. I opened my lips, and her tongue pushed it's way in. Our tongues met, swirled, looped, explored, prodded and pushed. She pulled back from me for a moment and looked at me, as if trying to make sure I wasn't about to flee, or smack her or scream at the top of my lungs. I am not sure what she saw in my face at that moment, I'm not sure what I was feeling even, but it was obviously an accepting reaction because she leaned forward and our mouths started the dance again.

I was panting I'm sure. She tasted like wine, earth and almost as peppery as her personality. I felt my insides go gooey and hot. My hands delved into her dark hair, and I wove it through my fingers, searching for something more. It was the only thought that made itself clear.

Leah's breathing was ragged like mine, and I felt her tugging at the bottom of my t-shirt. Briefly I felt a bubble in my chest, doubt perhaps, confusion maybe, but the wine pushed me onward even whispering in my head, _YES! It feels good!_ My shirt floated over my head and broke our lips apart briefly before it fell to the floor. A neglected piece of cotton, lost in a new exploration for the both of us.

I wasn't wearing a bra. Since we were going to be staying in with just us girls, I wanted to be comfortable. I was decked out in boy shorts and slippers and well, until a second ago, my threadbare NASCAR tshirt. I felt the temperature change on my skin, and my nipples tugged into tight peaks, begging for the torrid temperature of Leah's hands. She quickly obliged and pressed her palms over my chest. Gasping at the tightness of my skin. "Gawd, you feel amazing Bella," she groaned against my mouth. Hearing her voice shocked me into the moment again, and my clouded brain swamped itself with questions. Instead of letting it pull me under, I ran my hands down Leah's back and under the soft cotton of her flannel shirt. Her skin was hot and soft and I groaned at my own boldness as I moved my hands to the front of her and cupped her breasts as well.

Sighing, sighing, sighing, hands breathing over skin in whispers as we rubbed and brushed. I undid the buttons of Leah's shirt and pushed it back from her shoulders. Taking in her smooth caramel skin in the darkened living room, she was gorgeous. Something about her had the same almost feral look as the boys in the pack, but she was softer, sweeter, silkier. Leah pulled her arms free from the sleeves and tossed the shirt on top of mine on the floor in front of us. I pulled her close so our chests were touching, her warm skin a stark contrast to my pale complexion. We looked like yin and yang. She dark and wild, and me...well _not._

Leah continued to kiss me and run her hands over my skin. Goose bumps followed the tracks of her fingers across my flesh. I shuddered a little and explored her skin as well. Dark nipples begged for touch, so again amazed at my own bravery, I lowered my mouth to her dusky breasts. I drew tight circles with my tongue, smaller and smaller until I teased her nipples into points. Leah trembled under my lips and tongue, and her hands wandered down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts. Once again I gasped. Leah paused. I decided to ride the wave of arousal and wine, and I nodded against her mouth as my fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples, spurring her on.

She pushed at my shorts, and I lifted my hips off the couch so she could pull them down my legs. I was wet and excited and nervous and wanting. I let my instincts lead me, touching and kissing as I wanted to be touched. I didn't want to question any more. All there was was Leah and this moment and what the hell?

Leah moved down off the couch to a crouching position in front of me. I groaned at the loss of her warmth so close to me. I didn't want to lose the buzz that was warming my brain and my body. Leah hooked her fingers on the top of my panties and pulled them along with my shorts, over my legs, over my feet and placed them on top of the two shirts that co-mingled on the floor. She stood up in front of me and pushed down her own pants, stepping out of the fabric and scooted them aside with her feet. She lowered herself back to me and our mouths crashed back into our kiss.

"I want" Leah started, the first words either of us had formed in a while. "I think...I think I want to taste you Bella." She asked, almost pleaded. _What did I want?_ I had never been in this position before, with anyone, let alone a woman. My brain flipped and spun as I tried to gain some clarity and yet, not bring myself back to any kind of sober thinking. Not now.

"I've never done anything like this Leah," I spoke, my voice sounding completely foreign to my own ears. Huskier with desire, slightly thick with our drinking and a little grated, as I weighed what my body wanted now and what my brain would want later.

"I know" she said gently. "We'll go slow and see what happens, just to try, OK?" her eyes were heavy, maybe with tears? I wasn't sure but looking at her, my brain decided in a breath's time that I would go with my body. Just this once.

The couch was small and crowded so I scooted onto the floor in a sitting position and pulled Leah with me. We lay back together on the soft rug in front of the sofa and I pushed at her, lowering her head toward my pulsing center trying to communicate I wanted to taste her as well. Leah's eyes grew wide for a moment, and she shifted so we were laying next to each other, mouth to heat, to taste, to touch, to try. I placed kisses on her stomach, taken in by the softness of her skin. I could smell her arousal, I knew she was wet, just as I was. Losing myself to the pleasant tingling and wildfire coursing through me. I continued to place open mouthed kissed along her stomach and her hips. She was stroking my legs and kissing my skin and my body shivered with anticipation. _I was really going to do this!_

I moved lower, moving my hands gently over her mound, teasing and feeling the moisture that had escaped her lips and dampened her thighs slightly. My fingers dipped between her outer lips, and the scent of her filled my nostrils. I was floating out of my body, and I watched myself do things I would never had imagined. I nudged the dark flesh apart and saw her clit glistening, nestled in the nubile skin enshrouding it. I was a more than a little out of my depth but again, decide to go with my instincts on what I thought would feel good. I moved forward and covered her nub with my mouth, sucking lightly and teasing with the tip of my tongue. Leah jerked her hips forward, pushing into my face. I smiled. _Must_ _be doing something right._ So I continued. I made tight circles with my tongue over and over her clit, feeling the slickness of her and tasting subtle salt and want on my lips.

Leah put her mouth on me, and I felt a burst of heat at my center. GOD! I had never wanted...something, more... anything so much. She licked and tugged and swirled and lapped at the wetness I knew was prodigious at this point being as turned on as I was. I grazed her clit with my teeth lightly, and she bucked against my face again. Still I pushed forward and flattened my tongue against her, adding more pressure directly to her clit. Her shaking increased, and I felt my own hips moving against her mouth. _Yes...yes...moremoremoremore._ My brain was now a primal, wanton thing.

"Leah" I gasped against her "I'm so close." She never removed her mouth from me, just nodded and continued to pull and lick and, and, and...

"Oh my god!" I screamed suddenly as my climax crashed over me like a wave threatening to sweep my feet out from under me. I shook and quivered and then fought to bring myself back to her; back to Leah and give her what she had given me. I refocused my attention on her clit, flicking her now with abandon and increasing speed and pressure as my body experienced aftershocks that rocked me. Leah's head was raised slightly, her mouth open and she was gasping. "Yes...Yes! Bella now!" she called out and her thighs pressed against the sides of my face as she shuddered through her own release.

We lay there for a moment, overcome, overwrought and undone. Finally, shaking, we rose to sit facing each other and kissed. Our mouths mixing our moisture with lips and tongue. Each of us would quake as muscles clenched in after-shock and delayed reaction. Leah pulled back, a sleepy smile on her face. She gave me one last small kiss, and we finally did giggle at what had happened. Not wanting to over-think or talk about it really -- not wanting to break the spell of the night and the wine, we dressed.

The enormity of what we done played out in my head. Sometimes I had wondered about Leah's orientation based on her moods towards the guys or guys in general for that matter. Either that or she was just permanently riding sidesaddle at the cotton pony show.

_Damn! I had forgotten about the lycan mind-meld! _"You know," I said shyly. "We are going to catch a ration of shit from the boys next time you phase," knowing they would be privy to the whole damn thing.

Leah chuckled "Yeah, but only cause they'll be jealous. Plus, we can give them just as much hell for replaying it for themselves, over and over."

We both laughed. There was nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like the guys didn't watch this kind of thing happening every time a _Girls Gone Wild_ infomercial came on the tube. Our moment had come to an end, and we began to straighten the living room. Leah appeared supremely blissful until a look of pure unadulterated horror marred her lovely face. With a grimace, she closed her eyes and groaned.

"Seth..."

**(*( * )*( * )*)**

**Don't forget to leave a review for Mer. It's always hard to put yourself out there like this. **

**If you haven't already read the prior chapter about 'Lisle and Esme, go read it now. Viola Cornuta gifted us with her wantoness of all things sexy regarding The Original Mr. Cullen and his lovely Woman-Wife. **

**I'm going to Thank in advance all the Bad, Broken, Dead, & Octane Fed girls. I know Mer loves you all too!**


	4. Cuatro Coveralls, Texts, & Drywall

**Viola Cornuta - Beta mine and co-author of several chapters with me on various projects - you make me pretty, oh so pretty and witty and wise. Thank you!**

**RowanMoon - author of Broken Doll - you make my heart soar. Thank you for your help and re-write of a whole paragraph I was struggling with!**

**Winterstale - author of Sire, Homecoming, and 1982 - This is for you. You love Emmett more than most I know.**

**All three of you helped me so much with this chapter and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my quivering heart!**

This story is rated M for a good reason. It's lusty, lemony, and just a little bit indulgent.

SM doesn't own this.

Cuatro ~ Coveralls, Texts, and Drywall

**===Rosalie===**

My cell vibrated twice before the alert engaged. _Emmett! He knows better. I'm in the garage working on my beloved! _He was currently up in Edward's room polishing it with Bella's scent. Before we left the campsite, Emmett pilfered one of Bella's T-shirts and bided his time for when he could carry out the second half of his plan to mess with his brother. He picked one particular shirt of hers because of the saying on it – _Vampires do it in the dark!_. I had to admit, Bella did have some pretty funny T-shirts, and I was all for making Edward's life hell.

As soon as Edward went hunting with Alice and Jasper, Em went to work like some deranged Molly Maid on a dusting bender, rubbing that shirt over every surface area available. I let him have his childish fun. It kept him out of my hair for a while. I wanted to commune with my gear goddess.

And, right now, I was laid out underneath my Topkick, _Tanya_, staring up at the undercarriage and exhaust system. My shoulders and arms were laid out straight from my sides in benediction. I welcomed the cool of the concrete seeping though my greasy coveralls. She needed just a little more fine tuning to her exhaust so she would exhale an even louder, soul-sucking sound while she purred down the road. _Tanya _wanted it, she told me so.

I didn't bother with the shop creeper. I tended to get over excited and push off, sending me flying across the cement. Testament to my over-zealousness were evident, in the form of indents, low on the walls. My cell vibrated again, "_Ya'll gonna make me lose my mind, up in here, up in here." _I scooted out from underneath my sanctuary to get my phone off my rolling tool box.

The huge metal lock box was the same kind they gave away from Jesse James' show, _Monster Garage_, a few years ago. Mine was signed by Jesse himself, his signature trawled across the stainless steel, hydraulically controlled lid.

'_To Rosie Riveter, I'd tell you you're hot, but the ape standing next to you would probably rip my head off. Forever yours, Jesse James.'_

I briefly entertained getting an alarm on all the drawers, but only one person dared to come in and use my tools, and I grudgingly allowed him on occasion. Jazz liked to work on his motorcycles. So, I guess it was okay, since he always put them back, cleaned and shiny.

The cell vibrated in my hand again, then DMX again. _Jesus! What does he want?_

_RUN. FAST. _It read.

_Run? Pbfft, I don't think so!_

It vibrated again. This time, I stopped the song.

_NOW!_

_Just like Emmett, three or four letter words encompassing most of his texting vocabulary._

Ears attuned, I heard the unmistakable sound of Emmett's size thirteens stomping, hitting the gravel between the house and the garage, where currently, I was _still_ standing gaping at his message glowing up at me from the screen.

Fear. Chilling in it's intensity gripped me, anchor-bolting me to the floor. But, only momentarily. Fight or flight kicked in. I sprang into action, speeding towards the side door facing the woods.

Not fast enough though. Fingers reached out and yanked me back by my ponytail. Growls and cussing erupted, ripping from both Emmett's mouth and mine as he battery-rammed me down to the concrete. Where I hit the floor, small fissures weeded out, looking strangely like the electricity racing through my veins, and I was held firmly, face down, by my husband. His entire weight pressed me down, nestling himself between the joining vee of my legs and ass. Holding me down at the base of my neck like some MMA fighter.

"I told you to run," he seethed into my ear. Thrills and chills ran down my spine, instantly setting my southern parts to weeping. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to me."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? You got it."

My coveralls were cleaved from stem to stern, exposing my Sevens and black skinny boi-tank. Where Emmett was lying on me, his crotch grated against me, indicating just how much he wanted me. He reared back and palmed both cheeks in his hands, kneading, caressing with his thumbs. _Wow! Someone's been doing his yoga. Upward facing dog, anyone?_

"I love your bumper. Smooth, sleek as steel, iron soft, just begging to be buffed and waxed."

His hand hovered, then with a flick of his wrist, brought it back down with a resounding smack.

"Ow, bastard!"

"Aw, honey, you know my parents were married before I was born. That hurts my feelings," he said as he soothed my singed and offended cheek.

Emmett went back to rubbing both cheeks while still grinding his dick into me. Spires of galvanizing heat curled into lupine tendrils, scourging out to every nerve ending, awakening my kitty into a full blown lioness.

He sat back on his haunches, pulling my ass with him in the air, pushing me onto my elbows. His hands seized my waist while his knees kicked mine out. Then he jack-hammered his hips against me, pulling me hard up against his body with a resultant groan. This Emmett was giving no quarter; no relief from his furious onslaught.

My Seven's were next for the burn pile. He tore them right down the seam and off my legs, revealing the pretty packaging underneath. I was wearing a pair of jet-black, mesh and lace panties. Completely see-through with shock-pink ribbon criss-crossing across the cheeks, threaded and tied together by a satin bow at the top. Underneath my tank, I wore the matching shelf demi-bra made of the same mesh and lace material. Really, it was for looks. The front only had under-wire and tiny satin bows along the bottom. All lift and no front, makes for a very accommodating Rose.

Air escaped Em's lips in a sibilance of appreciation. He made me feel all kinds of desirously empowered; all kinds of naughty...Kissable. Lickable.

He reverently, slowly undid the laces, sliding the fluttering edges off my body leaving me shorn and open for his hot gaze. I felt as if I were a Christmas present being unwrapped. Paper ravaged and torn, dancing through the air, discarded on the floor while the real gift was held in your appreciative hands.

I shivered when he danced his palm up my spine up underneath my tank to grip at my nape. For one mere second, he disappeared then moved immediately back behind me. Putting one arm under and around my waist, he lifted me up several inches and placed my knees down on my shop creeper, lengthwise. This meant my lower body could roll around freely on casters while he maneuvered me in any way he pleased.

The sound of Em's zipper being lowered caught my attention and I turned back over my shoulder to watch him tug his jeans and waistband of his underwear down, mid-thigh. Changing his mind he growled, "do not move." He briefly stood to take off his pants. They wouldn't go over the boots, so he shredded his pants up the side enough to pull them through. Never mind his boxers. Those he ripped and threw in the shop-rag bin to join my torn up clothes. His shirt was next to go. Still in his half-laced thirteens, he knelt behind me again and slapped me on my bare ass. Only this time, with his heavy length.

"Are you ready for me, Rosie?" His lips nestled at my ear.

"Oh, I'm more than ready. What you got, big man?"

Two enormous fingers pushed in to my opening, plumping and sliding while his other hand roamed up underneath me to cull and draw at my nipples. His expert tools knew my body, knew my valleys and vistas. I moaned from the twin manipulations and shivered anew when he kissed the nape of my neck and onto each shoulder blade.

Then, he struck.

Razor and enamel bit into where neck and shoulder meet, hard, at the same time Emmett's cock slammed into me, driving us both forwards. Forceful and not a bit gentle, he pulled back and pistoned forward again. Without our vampire strengths, I would have been turned into a crash test dummy. His hips crushed to mine with tectonic force. Our plates shifting and colliding together, pushing up mountains of pleasure and want. Earthquakes of need.

Emmett held me tight to him, sucking at my neck, teeth deep as he pulsed and swelled inside me. Over and over again. The notes of skin meeting crackled and hung in the air like a grand symphony waiting to be played. Strings of a cello, deep and reverberating, it's bow shuttling across filaments, plucking each note from the stratos. Beautiful resonate sound. Perfect in it's pitch.

His lips and teeth released my neck and shoulder to drawl in my ear;

_"Her breath is of fire, nitrous rich upon the linkage._

_RPM's_ _get higher with every roll upon perfect lobes of her cam._

_Intake ports jet so close to the exhaust, yet never mingling in dangerous fashions._

_The cage is tight tonight, welded in electric passion."_

Every syllable met with thrust. Every word spoken pushed me closer to the edge.

_Sing to me, tuned symphony. I love to taste your alcoholic bliss._

_The way you react to my slightest touch quickens me,_

_the pressures great tonight, as I sit inside you._

_My injection system is misting preciously._

_**===Emmett===**_

_"One less second off my reaction time takes us closer to the finish line._

_Your clutch has got my heart, your shifting madness drives me wild._

_I dreamt of just last night, when I dropped in my stroked crankshaft._

_Your pistons polished as every bearing fit so tenderly. I made you purr."_

Rosalie is perfection. She is my exactness. I knew my words were plying, working into her mind. Moving to her other ear, I licked the pale shell, then breathed,

_"So now tonight on moonbeams, and burning love,_

_set my soul on fire, make me spin with your power._

_Kiss my body with your G force, make me respect all who you are._

_I'll close my eyes, as I enter your aspiration_."

Jesus, so fucking close. We were in an all out race. That golden cup glimmering on the horizon. She couldn't move much as she wanted while her knees were planted on the rolling platform. I had utter control as I wrenched her back and forth watching my dick spear in and out of her delicious pink lips. Her ass so tight and hard, not even a ripple from the force of my ministration.

As I continued to pump into my breathtaking wife, I heard the casters starting to groan from the pressure. I lifted her up a fraction and sent the creeper flying. Her head stayed down until I pulled her back flush with my chest. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her clit. It was so swollen with need, I was all too happy to oblige. Her hood was drawn back to reveal a perfect pearl of skin, quivering and clenching as I silked over, seasoning my finger against her, heightening her pleasure.

Rose cried out, absorbed in her own delectation. Now that she had traction against me she gave as good as she got. Each thrust met and rebounded. Her banks clamped down unyieldingly and all coherent thought went out the window. Raw need versus raw domination, I bore her down again to her elbows.

"God, Emmett." _Yes, me. God_

She was panting out in time with my strokes. Keeping in time with the beat. A red haze leveled over my field of vision. _Yesss! My demon hissed. Take her. Fuck her. Harder. Crack her bones. Beat her demon to it._

I rocked us both. Her body my target. Pliable over stone. Scorch over winter. Her ponytail whipped violently in front of me, begging for me to take hold and use it like a rein. I opted instead, to lean over her once again leveraging my chin over her right shoulder pinning her to me as I kept up our frenzied rate. She reached up between her legs to mine and cosseted her fingers against my balls. The pressure in my belly was incredible, if not unbearable. Feeling her fingers rolling and tugging at my sac triggered my orgasm. Rose shed the last hold of her control and came with a ferocity, spurring me higher.

My dick swelled and shot my cum as deep as I could go into her tideway. Her body stiffened. Her channel spasmed around me, coaxing me to furrow deeper. Nuzzling and burrowing until I touched her unbeating heart.

"Fuck, Rose." One last cry before I closed my eyes and drew my head up from her shoulder. I continued to surge into her to wring every last drop of sensation before stuttering to a halt as our euphoria crested all around us.

Vaguely, I became aware of a bitter taste in my mouth and chalky bits falling from my hair and shoulder. So lost in my domination of Rose, I failed to notice I fucked us across the floor and up against one of the garage walls. Somehow, I had put my head into the drywall while putting us through Olympic paces.

At least we had made it onto the thick garage floor mats. I almost felt bad about dragging Rose across the floor on her knees. But, I didn't. She disobeyed me when I told her to run, so, she got it rough. And, I wasn't hearing any complaints, only purring.

"Shit." That wall wasn't going to fix itself. I reluctantly pulled out, wishing I was right back in there. I helped Rose up, and she went to one of the many cabinets to pull out two fresh pair of coveralls. She threw me a pair and leisurely, we both got dressed. Luckily these had snaps at the bottom so my boots would fit through.

"One, two, three - not it!" we yelled at the same time.

"Ha, same time!" I countered.

"Fine, then rock, paper, scissors."

"Fine."

We each held out a hand and made a fist with the other one.

"Okay, ready?" Rose rolled her eyes. "One, two, three." I slapped my open hand with my fist in time with the numbers.

I went for paper, predicting she would go for rock.

"Dammit!" Rose reached up with her finger-scissors to cut my paper. _Scissors? She never goes for scissors first._

"I slipped the Home Depot card in your wallet earlier. I knew you couldn't resist the coveralls!"

"Oh, and Sweet Buns? While you're out, you might want to pick up some more. They seem to keep disappearing."

And, with that, she dropped to the floor and rolled out of sight back under her truck.

**===*===**

Poetry is an adaptation of 'Moonlight on the Mechanic', author unknown.

**Who knew Emmett was a deep poet at heart? And, such a pushy man? Hot!!**

**Reviews are like having Emmett screw you across the floor!!**


End file.
